Their Beginning Tales
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: A shortfic about a coincidence met between Mei with her best friend, Hugh on Route 7 and it change anything, what happen to them? will they... realize their feelings toward each other? SequelShipping Hyuumei My first pokemon fic XD hope you like it ! Don't forget to reviews


A/N: Hi! I always love pokemon games and I don't want be left, well, even I'm not like the anime very much, anyway I love pokemon black & white 2, specially the characters, it will be good if touya and touko also appear but then I in love with this pairings, yeah, there a lot fandom about them XD and I'm addicted to this couple :3 hope you like this fic, well, this short and not so related to the main story of pokemon white 2 gameplay.

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon and the characters.

Hugh was walking from Mistralton City to Route 7, hoping he would got a nice pokemon, but when he arrived at the entrance of twist mountain, a big guy doesn't let him, he had no choice but return, then the clouds begun gathering on the sky, which a sign it would be rainy soon.

'Damn, I need to return quickly' he thought, covered his head with his wide arms, then he bumped to someone, or that person bumped to him, both of them wasn't aware until their eyes met.

"Mei!" surprised Hugh, he thought she already went to the next gym.

"Hugh!" in other hand, Mei never thought she would be met him in the place like this.

"Uh... well, its kinda rainy, we should get a safe place" he suggested, ran with her.

"Yep!"

The rainy is getting heavy and they had no choice but hiding on some little cave in the bottom of Twist mountains. They both soaked wet.

"Lucky we arrive in this place" said Mei, she was looking around.

"Hope the rain will over soon" he mumbled.

"Hatsuuu!" Mei sneezed, she awkwardly rubbed her nose.

"You okay?" he look at her. Mei smile to him, but then sneezed. Hugh chuckled at fist, then he realize something, her clothes completely soaked and he could saw SOMETHING PINK on her chest, and it make him blushed.

he quickly look away and stared the rainy, hoping it would be over soon, but it seems today was bad luck, they had been for half- awkward silent - hour and the rain still heavy.

Hugh had been covered his mouth with his gloves hand, hoping she wouldn't notice what he see, especially her tight pants was too... extreme, in Hugh's mind. Mei was about to tell something but then she tripped and fall to his chest...closely.

"Sorry" Mei look up and their eyes met, Hugh extremely blushed and Mei could see it all, which made her blushed they paused for while, but Hugh feel something 'soft' pressed on his chest, and her hips was close to his crotch. "Ugh meeei..." groaned Hugh, but didn't stared her, Mei realized and quickly pulled off from him. "Omg, sorry!" she said with nervous tone, they end up remained quiet.

'Gheez, why I'm stuck in condition like this, if Mei found out, she would be knocked me to death' though Hugh. Its true he never did anything pervert to Mei, but Hugh still guy after all.

"Hatsuuu!" Mei sneezed again, then she walk closer to her, let her head laid on his arms.

"I'm not feeling well" she finally said it, Hugh knew it, but Mei is type who let people know she was not feel well.

"ooh.." he said with husky tone, then he pulled out his jacket and wrapped it around her."Better now?" he asked gently, Mei awkwardly nodded and smiled nervously.

"You should be more careful next time" he sighed, rubbed her head gently, Mei look down with her red face, Hugh was curious little, he often did that to her since kids but her reaction was different.

"B-but you always beside me" she said, giving him a forceful smile.

He sighed again. "but I'm not always beside you" Mei suddenly sobbed. "Ekh! Mei?" Hugh shocked, Mei raise her head little. Her hands wiped her tears off. "I-I don't want to…" she said with shaky voices which made him heard unclear. He shrugged. "Well, I won't if you want.." he said sheepishly.

Then he pulled her into a warm hug. "I promise to protect you, remember?" he whispered to her ear. She surprised at first, from her reaction but then she nodded and laid her head o his chest softly, which tickled him little. 'Now, what next?' thought Hugh after they silence for few minutes, but Mei was comfortable with it.

'Okay, I hug her since kids in million times, but why now feel so different? Its because we're both wet? No no, don't think negatively… b-but…' he look at Mei who closed her eyes peacefully on his embrace. 'she's changed… she does attractive but her stubborn personality never changed, and I'm the only one who know all her habits, we're close enough… but I just feel I just don't want too close to her…' he stared her again, he could feel her whole body was trembling because the cold weather.

'because….' Mei awake and tilt her head, which made Hugh's thoughts stopped. "Hugh?" she spoke.

"Yea?" he replied bit nervous.

"Why I feel we aren't close like before? I mean you become kinda bashful to me… we're best friend right? Why wont you touch me like this before?" she said, with worry tone.

"Because… I'm afraid" he said, look at her eyes straightly, Mei noticed he wasn't lie. "Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid that I couldn't protect you from myself" he said, before he pulled her off from his embrace and walk away.

"I don't get it" she said, stopped him from his track, he turned to her. "I'm not like what you think" he said with cold tone, which made her frightened.

"I know, I always stay beside you and comforting you, like hugging you, kiss your forehead and tell everything will be okay, but it was past, Mei, everything changed and we are on our own way now, you can't expect everything always be same" he said, he knew his words would hurt her little, but he couldn't help it, it was the reality.

"I-I know…" said Mei, with tremble voice. "But it don't have to be this way, Hugh, we can stick together!" she said, hoping he would agree.

"No" he said. "I prefer be on my own" he said. "Why!" she asked again, showing she was disagree.

"Because you wouldn't never learn to be mature and independent" he said, wanted to get out from the cave. 'All I did is to protect you, Mei, I don't want lose my control and hurts you, I'm sorry…' he thought, but then pair of hands pulled him to inside cave and made him fell. "Ouch!" he whined.

Before he could get up, Mei was in the top of him, holding his both arms. She was crying but mad at the same time. "Mei?" he confused.

"I don't want!" she said, bit shouted at him. "I know I'm selfish, and I'm know I'm stubborn"

"But I did this all for you!" she said before sobbed, her tears were feel to his cheeks. "Mei…" he spoke her name, hoped she would calm down.

"I-I know you wanted to have adventure, having a journey to explore and love battling with your beloved pokemon, I know that! And I hoped I could feel it too!" she continued.

"But this all nothing if you told me to go on my own way… because… you are my reason for all this adventures, I don't care what you think, but I just want you know the truth… what I have been fighting for…" she let go his arms and they both sat up.

"I do love my pokemon, I do like my journey… but all my purpose is on you, I want to help you, I want to be strong like you, so I could be useful to you, so…. I could be with you" she finish her sentence and sneezed.

They paused for while, Mei still sobbed but she was calm down, then Hugh rubbed her head again. "You don't… have to these all for me" he said.

"I have to!" she said. "All this time you the only one who help me, so I want to pay back…" she said. "and I was hoping you can look me as woman" she said sheepishly. Hugh still surprised what she said, he never thought she would said that.

"Mei…I…" but before Hugh could said any words, Mei pressed her finger to his lips and whispered shyly. "I love you, Hugh, I does have feelings for you and I can't stop it, I want to be with you forever" she said, they both blushed, Mei was clueless what she will do next, and Hugh was stunned because he words. 'She…loves…me?' he thought.

And again, before Hugh could response back, Mei pressed something wet and softly to his wet lips, oh it was her lips, she pressed soft at first, but then she begun to push little deeper and bit forceful.

"mmmh…m-mei…" Hugh whispered little, telling her to stop, but then Mei grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer, no matter what he said, she still continue it. "s-stop please…" he whispered again, his body was tensed and afraid he would lose control in any minutes. Finally she pulled out and let them catch their breaths.

"Mei.." he touched her shoulder, she tried to avoid eyes contact to him. "Why you did that?" he asked with serious tone, bit curious. "B-because I'm afraid… you will reject me…" she said bluntly, but still avoid it.

"Look!" he shake her and make her look at him. "The only thing I wanted to do is make you safe, I never said I will leave you and not meet you again, we will, don't you remember I will protect you? I won't go far, I always protect you" said Hugh, to convince her.

"Hugh…" she spoke, with a bit surprised tone. "What if I lose control..?" he said with dark tone, his eyes also change, Mei was stunned at first. Then Hugh pushed her to the ground and on the top of her.

"I'm a guy, I could do something like the others would… to you.." he said, Mei was scared, it written on her face, her eyes still had her tears, her mouth trembled, but she didn't fight back, she gulped and nodded, let him do anything.

Hugh was very surprised, because it was unexpected, but he was at his limit, he bent down and begun to kiss her neck smoothly, causing her shocked and begun to make sound. "Nggggh…H-Hugh" she whispered nervously when she felt a slimy soft thing touched her neck, her body still trembled but she still not fight back.

Hugh finally stopped and stared her, she completely gave up and gave anything to him, even herself. He sighed. "Mei… you don't have to surrender…" he said. "Gheez, this is one of my reasons why I can't leave you back, you're helpless…" he said, Mei was sad at first after heard it, but then Hugh cupped her cheek, caused her blushed again.

"But… I don't mind" he starched his head and look away, his face was red as tomato, she realize what he mean. 'love you too' he whispered before pulled her another kiss, Mei eventually kissed him back, enjoyed their lovely time together.

~when the rain is over~

"I think we should get back to the town, professor juniper waiting us" said Mei cheerfully when they woke up, Hugh rubbed his eyes, gladly Mei returned to normal condition. "You know" he spoke up. "I never thought you would be that aggressive" he smirked.

Mei blushed, half sulk up. "Well, you don't have to said that" she said, still bit nervous. "Nah, I won't talk about it anymore, if you don't want" he said, look away because also embarrassed.

"But we together now?" she asked shyly, but smiling to him. She hold his hand carefully. "Y-yeah…" he nodded but not looking to her, she just giggled and humming all the times.

Skyla and Juniper giggled when saw Hugh was flustered because Mei didn't let his arms go from her grip, wanted to show that he's all hers. It seems Hugh must gave up on this well.

THE END

A/N: I know, its suppose to be short but I just realized I write this more than "short" but still, I write this because I can't hold out my passion to this couple, I love them so much ! I hope there will be more fics about them 3 because I love reading! And thanks for reading until the end, I'm really sorry if there any mistake, don't forget to reviews ;)


End file.
